


Unethical

by Dootisart



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disturbing Themes, Fantasy, Graphic Description, M/M, Other, Relationship(s), Science Experiments, Unethical Medicine, Zombies, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dootisart/pseuds/Dootisart
Summary: He was coming for Renee. The only question was when.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this fic was inspired by TF2, as it was meant for school but i never ended up using it... anyway enjoy!

Smoke was wafting a shadow; unidentifiable. Renee relaxed within a suede, blood red armchair, carefully balancing a cigarette on his cracked lips. His exhausted eyes burned and watched the smoke billow into nothing. He’d find him, he always would. It was only a question of when and Renee was tired of running. 

He remembered the time when he met Aldric for the first time. The speckles that adorned his face gave him an aura of intelligence. He had never seen such brilliance. The doctor; his mind was something else and Renee reminisced how in awe he was of the man. The man that ruined his life and his world. How he remembered. How he remembered. 

The man held a coy smile on his lips, shaking his head at the memories. He rubbed at his forehead, a headache was starting to form. How naïve he had been at the tender age of nineteen. He really knew nothing about science or medicine back then. Not like he did now. He knew more about the two subjects than any man at the age of twenty-four. 

He couldn’t believe the time when the good doctor had taken him under his wing. Renee was his star pupil; he had bragged. The young man however, never realised how Aldric’s sheer intellect could create such a self-centred and destructive man. He had never realised he was a part of something that should have never been created. A freak of nature. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe it.

Renee dragged his cigarette, relishing the calmness it gave him. Sometimes, in moments like this he would feel normal again. This year of late was a rollercoaster, and a plethora of unwanted emotions. Anger, hate, fear, helplessness. The list went on. However, the man had begun to grow tired, sick of playing cat and mouse with a past he wouldn’t be able to ever get rid of and an adornment to a man he wishes he’d never met. 

He’d never realised how much he continued to block out all the negative things about Aldric. Renee almost felt envious of him; he was a prodigy; a man any company would have hired. His suave demeanour and interesting outlook towards the simple world was dissimilar, however his ideas were something to petrified of. Renee knew nothing at the time. If he did, he wouldn’t have helped in such sick experimentation. He never realised. He never realised. 

Regret flowed through his being; working with Aldric had been the biggest mistake of his life, and the only one that would destroy his future. However long he had left of it anyway. He tried to numb the repulsive, nauseating memories, however Renee’s twelve pack of cigarettes had diminished into nothing. He used up twelve within the past hour; not like he cared much either way.

Knock, knock.

The sound interrupted his blank gaze, now deeply panicked; a cold sweat formed on his body despite the blistering heat inside a room he had been locked in for approximately nine hours. Stray hairs stuck to his neck; damp with panic, and unknown shaking hands combed through thick, black hair. Renee couldn’t feel his body, as the thumping door got louder and angrier. He came back, and terror struck the tired man like a lightning bolt. Words whispered outside Renee’s creaky, broken door, ones that he didn’t want to here.

“This was your fault.”

He couldn’t forget how terrifying it had been when Aldric had told him his plans for the world and how science and medicine would coexist. A repulsive and stomach-turning experiment that cost the future of Aldric’s life and ultimately his own. It disturbed him; how the creatures’ eyes stared at Aldric lifelessly with eyes glassy; how the lifeless thing rose again, and how the mad doctors’ eyes shined with pride. Renee thought he would throw up at the sight. He couldn’t forget how it snapped at Aldric, like it was hungry for the life it wanted to live. He couldn’t forget. He couldn’t forget. 

“Please, Renee you have to help me! You were a part of this!”

But he had forgotten. How he had forgotten. How he had forgotten


End file.
